


general conundrums

by intrepidment



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidment/pseuds/intrepidment
Summary: It's Friday night and they're arguing about the semantics of their relationship while making out on his couch.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	general conundrums

Officially, Friday was movie night. Unofficially, Scully and him have been using it as an excuse for two and a half hours of uninterrupted cuddling and making out.

That last part was a new development. The making out, he meant.

Scully was always the one who made the first move. Mulder had a niggling suspicion that if she didn't have most of the control over, well, _whatever_ it was that they were doing, she was likely to leap off his couch and run out of his apartment, never to return again. So yes, Scully had the reigns over what happened on Friday nights. Most of the time, this meant her straddling his lap by the second act of the movie that happened to be in the VCR. It was a fair trade-off, he reckoned. 

Today's movie was _Mac and Me._ His choice. 

"This is an _E.T._ rip-off," Scully said as soon as she saw the video cover.

"Hush, Scully," he replied, "it's a cult classic."

She scoffed. "That means it's _really_ bad."

Mulder shushed her again.

They barely got to the part in the movie where the FBI agents Wickett and Zimmerman were introduced — "Look, it's us, Scully!" — before she lowered the volume and shut him up with a well-timed kiss. A new record, he noted. He'd bring a worse movie next time. Mulder shifted his body on the couch so he was facing her, and allowed her to crawl on top of him. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, his hands above her hips and hers gripped in his hair as they kissed, before she pulled back and placed a hand on his chest.

"Mulder," Scully said, very seriously. "You're my best friend."

While the sentiment was nice — appreciated, even — the effect was nullified somewhat due to their current position. Mulder looked down at her, slightly bemused. "You're my best friend too, Scully. In case it wasn't already obvious."

She plucked at a loose thread on his shirt. "It is. The Gunmen have nothing on me."

He laughed. "Ouch. But true." Scully's expression was still scrunched up in the same determination she displayed when trying to solve a case and he nudged her gently with his knee. "So. What brought on this declaration of friendship?"

Scully tugged at the loose thread hard enough that he heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping and he covered her hand with his bigger one. She flushed. "It's just—this is weird, right?"

Mulder played dumb. "What's weird?"

" _This,_ " she said, and pointed at the space between him and her. "Us. Together."

There was a lot he wanted to say in response to that, but he reminded himself again to take things slow; he didn't want to scare her away. Small steps. " _Are_ we together?" he asked cautiously.

She looked chastised, then shy. "Well, we're not _not_ together," she said.

He nodded sagely. "Ah, yes. The not _not_ together argument. I understood that completely."

Scully slapped his shoulder, harder than she probably intended to. "Shut up, Mulder. What do you want me to say? We haven't even—"

"—Had sex?"

She glared. "—gone on a date together. But yes, that too."

"Scully," he said, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'd take you out to a fancy restaurant in a heartbeat but I always assumed you preferred this as well. Just hanging out. Eating pizza. Watching a movie."

"That's the problem; I _do,_ " she whined. "It's weird."

"It's us," he said simply. "We've always done things a bit differently."

"A bit?"

"Well." He kissed the tip of her nose and caught the curve of her smile.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend is too trite of a term to describe us," she commented.

He nodded in agreement. "So we'll stay what we've always been. Friends."

"Partners," she countered. Mulder grinned.

"Partners," he agreed.

A comfortable silence settled between them.

"…so can I kiss you again, Scully?"

"Oh yes. Definitely."


End file.
